


Death of Him

by life_is_righteous



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Slightly suggestive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_is_righteous/pseuds/life_is_righteous
Summary: Thranduil is pretty sure that you were going to be the death of him.





	Death of Him

You were pretty sure the world hated you. Actually, you were certain it hated you. You don’t know what you did to end up in a world unknown to you, but it must’ve been bad especially since you were now running away from giant freaking spiders with no weapon to defend yourself.

Tripping over a root, you brace yourself and close your eyes, waiting for death to come and take you, but it doesn’t. Instead, you hear squelching noises and cries from the spiders and you open your eyes to find that the ones that have been chasing you now lay dead on the forest floor.

You look at your saviors and they looked tall and that’s not just because you were lying on the ground. They also had pointed ears. Strange.

The only blonde one of the group holds out his (or her; you can’t really tell) for you to take. You do and they help you stand.

“What are you doing in our lands?” A deep voice asks. Definitely a him then.

“I don’t know. I honestly don’t. One minute I was home and the next I’m here. Where is here by the way?” you ask, looking around at the dark and dreary forest. 

“You are in the Woodland Realm. Come. I am sure my father will want to speak with you.”

And with that they lead you to their apparent kingdom.

* * *

 

You knew that if you were to ever sit on that throne, you would die not because of the guards and king but because it was so high. Who in the world needed a throne that high above the ground? Especially if it was on the edge of the platform? Did these so called elves have a death wish?

You shake your head, turning your attention back to the king.

He is very handsome albeit a little scary. He was damn tall that was for sure and he had perfect hair that you’ve only seen on tv commercials. He could probably work-

“I asked you a question,” a smooth voice interrupts and you blink to find that the king was now standing in front of you and not sitting on his throne.

“Uh Sorry. What was the question?” You ask laughing nervously and you see his lips quirk up a bit.

“I asked you what you were doing in my lands.”

You huff Annoyed.

“If you just asked the other blonde, you’d know my answer.”

“But I did not ask my son I asked you.”

That explains the blonde hair then.

“I told your son that I do not know and I still don’t know. One moment I was lying in my bed and the next I was dumped on the forest floor. By the way I think there’s something wrong with your forest since there’s giant ass spiders in it,” you grumble and you hear him snort.

“An interesting thing you are. Legolas, show her to her room,” Thranduil states and with that he’s heading backup to his throne.

It was going to be an interesting stay.

* * *

You groan as you turn the corner. You were lost. Again. A week you’ve been here and you still did not know the way around. It was starting to get frustrating.

You turn around another corner only to be knocked to the ground by the elf king himself.

You hadn’t really had a chance to talk to him even though you really wanted to.  He seemed like an interesting being and you really wanted to see how much buttons he had that you could push.

“Going somewhere?” He asks with a perfectly arched brow.

“I can’t go anywhere if no one shows me around,” you huff taking his offered hand.

You had been given free reign to roam around. However, you were only allowed to stay within the kingdom. That was understandable. You didn’t want to die just yet.

“Sorry that duty fell upon me but I have been busy,” he says as you dust yourself off.

“I suppose you don’t just sit on your ass,” you say and he laughs.

He didn’t often hear maiden’s cursing and he thought it was nice to have a change.

“You have quite a mouth on you.”

“Like you wouldn’t believe,” you say, giving him a saucy wink and he gives you a bewildered look.

You laugh at him, nudging him with your shoulder before walking away with swaying hips. That was definitely a button and you couldn’t wait to find more buttons.

Shifting a bit to hide his growing problem, Thranduil realizes that you were going to be the death of him.   
  



End file.
